Craved
by xoLiquidVamp
Summary: // SASUSAKU // When you desire for something, lust for something, crave for something, it's hard to deny what is needed from you. No matter how much you fight, you'll still cave in. Mature content!
1. Need

****I disclaim the anime/manga at all costs, and am not affiliated with any groups in the making of Naruto**  
**Just a fanfic writer. Nothing more. I'm not that creative to be able to make something like that. But if I was, I'd so pair Sasuke and Sakura. XD

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N; (OOC WARNING! Sasuke is OOC in this, but not to the point where he's a girly man. Uh.. No. xD)** So, I thought I was overdue for a one-shot. Well, it was supposed to be a one-shot, but I ran out of time. So, the next chapter will be out soon. I can never write a one-shot, cause I keep adding on. XD You see, I have a thing with writing romances. I mean I may not be good at it, but I like to write them, whether they are great or suck, because it's the closest I'll get to actually being able to envision a passionate romance. An actual passionate one. Yeah I'm so corny it's not even funny. XD  
(cough) Ifboyscouldonlyseegirlslikeromancesandnotbigidiotswholiketofart.(cough) Just saying…  
So, here's my attempt at a one-shotish... I hope you enjoy.

**Rating; **M for Mature audience

**Pairing(s); **_SasuSaku_ (Beginning will seem like a KarinSasu ((EW! D; [hates that pairing… like so much. xD])), but keep reading. It's a SasuSaku. :D)

**Additional Warning; **This short story _will_ be sexual. (I don't like saying lemons. I don't know why. I like saying it how it is. It's sex. XD) So this is a warning to those of you who do not like reading those. I would recommend** not **reading this story because it's basically going to be a short story leading up to _sex_. Mature content will be advised. Thank you. =) _**(READ THIS. IMPORTANT)**_

-

-

-

**x; Craved.**

"The rumors about you are true, Sasuke Uchiha." The female whispered huskily against his ear, tempting him with the softness of her breath. She laid small kisses along his jaw line, trailing down his neck and down his hardened abs. She deepened her kisses, pressing down against him harder, gasping out erotic moans of pleasure as she felt the thickness of him rub against her soft flesh, right before her entrance, arousing her, teasing her, until she was on the verge of exploding from this erotic torment.

"Not only are you sexy," she continued, as she sat up, smirking down upon him deviously, "but you're a great lover." Quickly, she bolted towards his face, to claim his lips, assaulting them, trying to be the one in control. For the time that Sasuke and Karin have been making, what he would claim as un-intimate sex, Sasuke has been the one in control, toying with her, driving her to a maddening temptation. Now she's going to show him who's the dominant one; the one in control. She will now be the possessive one, having him beg for her to stop. He will beg for mercy and she will not give it. She will torment him as he did to her. And he'll love every second of it.

"Hm," Sasuke said as she lifted up from him again and stared down at the exceedingly sexy male she sits on top of. Here she is, sitting on the beautiful, alluring, naked form of Uchiha Sasuke. This is a dream come true, and she'll make sure he _doesn't_ regret it.

"You know," once again, she leaned down to his ear, to whisper seductively into it, teasing him. "I know you like it when you can tell people what to do. You're a man who likes to be in control and be able to point someone in a direction and they'll go.."

Sasuke was silent. He leaned back, placing his hands folded behind his head, his small annoyance being replaced with a small wave of amusement. "Is that so?"

"Sasuke," She whispered, lowering her mouth to his, "Those people aren't the only ones that go where you point them." She kissed the corner of his mouth, not being able to keep herself from touching him, while he laid back so relaxed, with this lazy, sexy posture right in front of her. "I do, too."

Sasuke knew exactly what she meant. He pointed down. She moved lower, giving him one last look, eyes gleaming with mischief, and bent her head.

**-**

**-**

**-**

A few days have passed since the night he took Karin to bed and slept with her. He didn't care. Not like he actually felt anything for her. Lately Sasuke has been getting these weird feelings and he doesn't know what to make of them. At the age of twelve, the thought of females never crossed his mind. Even though the pink haired one on his team had no problems showing how she truly felt about him.

He still never cared for women. All he cared for was power, and attaining that power to destroy the man who brought him so much pain.

At the age of fifteen, he _still_ had no desire for women. His mind was so corrupted with the thought of gaining more power, that why would the thought of females come to mind?

But now, at the age of twenty-one, something was different. _Much_ different. He felt so empty, so out of place. As if something was missing in his life, and he did whatever he could to fill the empty gap up, but everything he's tried has been futile. For a while now he's been craving, desiring, _wanting_ something, and he partly knows what that is. His male masculinity hormones have been kicking in lately and it's not something he can just push down and forget about.

Not now. Now the demand his body is craving is to powerful to resist. He was able to push the feeling of desire down a while ago, but not anymore. Now this dark magic that threatens to completely destroy him and make him go into this agonizing torment, until he finds what was meant to fill up this black void inside him.

The female beauty has been calling to him, arousing him. That's what's missing in his life. Someone to love? Why would that be what's missing? Especially to someone like him: _Uchiha Sasuke._

It's as if he's been seeking the way of darkness for so long, that only someone else can light up his world. Only this woman whom he was meant to be with, to protect and to claim fully as his can be the one to save his bleak soul. And for some odd reason, he really needs her. He needs to take her to be his. He needs to take her to a new place of pure ecstasy, to see and feel her burning need inside her, to see her beg out to him, and let out her exotic moans of sheer pleasure. He_ needs_ her. And he needs her now.

He doesn't fully understand why he's been craving someone. The feeling just came. His male hormones are overdue for reacting, and because he's been living a dark, bleak existence, his body thinks it's about time for him to shine some light on him.

To put it bluntly, he's been craving sex. Not with any random people―which is what he's been doing―but with that woman whom he was destined to be with. Never once has he craved for something like this, but now the want burns inside him, and it won't go away.

He's slept with woman to try and find her, and to appease his needs at the same time. The feeling is to much, but the sex is great. Even with all the sex he gets, it still doesn't fill up that damned void inside him. These women aren't suiting him. Yes, he is a great lover, and they can be, too. But they aren't meant for him, and this feeling is as frustrating as ever.

As Sasuke walks through the village, in the peaceful serenity of the night, something catches his eyes, halting him from walking any further. Sakura Haruno was rushing in the night, hurrying to her home, with files of papers held tightly against her chest.

Ever since Sasuke returned, she avoided him as if he was nothing. She worked so hard to get him to return to the village, and finally when he has, she acts as if it's no big deal. Whenever they do talk, it's all business, all the time. She's overworked, and overstressed, but she's become something Sasuke never saw her becoming: A _woman._ A beautifully, alluring woman.

She's matured so much, much more than anyone would have ever thought. Her beautiful body in the form of the perfect hour glass figure. Luscious curves in all the right places, well toned legs that can drive any man to do tempting things. She was so enticing, so alluring, with the beautiful sway of her perfect hips as she walked so gracefully, her look so wholly feminine. Without even trying, she could turn a man on.

He shook his head, groaning with annoyance. There he goes again, staring with amazement at Sakura Haruno―his teammate, and the woman who _used_ to love him. Sasuke's hormones were getting the best of him. He would have _never_ looked at Sakura the way he was looking at her now, before. He didn't look at any woman the way he looked at her. Something about her captivated him, intrigued him. He's had his fair share of woman, and has taken them to bed, but they never meant anything to him, even when he saw them. But, from looking at her, that feeling of desire pounds at him, harder and harder, pushing him to his limits, demanding that he goes and takes her… now.

Sasuke's eyes widen. No way! Sakura Haruno… is she really the woman that he's been craving? No, it can't be. She can't be the one that his body wants to claim as his, that he wants to be with, and no other woman will do, can she?

His eyes trailed towards her again as she continued to power walk towards her home. He let out another groan and dug his fingers through his hair. "It is her…" he mentally sighed to himself. Oh, how ironic things have turned out to be. The time he finally realized that the demands his body craves from him, are Sakura, she decides to get over him. That won't do.

Sasuke tries reasoning with himself saying it can't be her, that it's just another one of those sexual urges his body is lusting for. But, in reality, it's not. He tries to envision her with another man, just to test his own limits, and the thought just makes his stomach tighten into knots. He was jealous just from some stupid thought that popped into his mind.

This cannot be happening…

Sakura Haruno is the woman he craves for. The woman that he wants to make his. Deep down inside there has to be a feeling of love towards her, but he can't accept that. He doesn't want to admit love to his teammate. She obsessed over him for the longest time, and now that she won't even look at him. That really burns him up.

He tries not to let this feeling overwhelm him, to not let this feeling completely take over him. But it's all in futile attempts. This is a demand he cannot deny. Sasuke Uchiha is powerful beyond belief; strong and domineering―but not even _he_ can handle this burning desire that torments him. There's no question about it. He has to have her, take her to be his, and he has to do it now.

-

-

-

Sakura Haruno was overwhelmed with every emotion there is. All people do is push her around, use her, take advantage of her, and she's so sick of it. It's true that she's not one to take anything from anyone, but over the years she's also gotten softer and much nicer, so people she works with always take advantage of that.

If they have to have something done right away, Sakura will willingly take it off their hands. She's a hard working, always getting what needs to be done―done. She works at the Konoha hospital, becoming one of the strongest medical shinobi in their nation. Rumor has it that the bright, young shinobi has even surpassed the greatest of them all―Lady Tsunade.

She is so well respected, and admired by lots of people. There are, in fact, women who even idolize her. She brings a whole new definition to women. She is a strong-working, always gets the job done, beautiful beyond belief, tough, brave, and kind-hearted.

Everything women want to be―she is. But, her traits get the best of her as well, because she is easily guilted into doing something that she doesn't have time for. She always has to make the time to finish this work, even though the employees are perfectly capable of doing it, they kind of "persuade" her to end up taking the load off her hands.

She can never get herself to refusing. Especially when one of those people are the Hokage themselves.

At the moment, Sakura is rushing home to finish filling these papers out, that Lady Tsunade is supposed to fill out for tomorrow morning. It's already late enough as it is, and Sakura knew a night of no sleep―once again―was ahead of her.

Sighing out loud, she rushed faster than she was going once before to hurry and get home. She was not in the mood for this at all. For once she wanted to go home right as her shift ended and sleep until her shift started again. But that was never the case. _Never._ She always left way late, but got there way early. It was so miserable, but she never once complained. People need her, so she thinks this as destiny. She was destined to help these people, which is why she is there.

"Agh!" Sakura found herself tripping over a bumpy path in the road and she fell face first onto the ground, letting go of the papers she was holding tightly against her, having the silent wind start taking them away. She gasped as she looked up, ignoring the stinging pain on her face, noting her assignment being blown away. "No! Shoot!" Instantly, she jumped up, running towards them, despite the fact they were blowing in different directions, but it was useless. She couldn't get them and they ended up blowing into the lake that was in front of her, ruining the paperwork.

"Oh.. No!" She frowned as she ran onto the bridge, leaning over to see if she has even some chance of being able to save the paperwork that Tsunade lazily forced upon her. But it was no use. The water took the papers and shriveled them up, making it impossible for her to get her work done.

She leaned back against the wooden railings, mentally beating herself up. How could she be so careless? All this work that needed to be done for tomorrow, pertaining to our neighboring allies, are now gone, washed away. And who's going to get the blame? Sakura. She took the responsibility out of Tsunade's hands, and now is going to pay the price.

Shaking her head, completely disgusted with herself, Sakura slowed her pace down and headed home. Not like she was in a hurry anymore. She had no paperwork now. But what she should do is think of an excuse to tell Tsunade. Before… she possibly gets fired or punished somehow.

As she walked slowly in the dark, sulking, waves of sorrow flowing through her, she didn't notice the figure a distance away in front of her, watching her, waiting for her. She didn't expect him, and she didn't pay any sort of attention to what was actually in front of her. She now became moody and guilty, which was not good to add on to her stress overload and anger.

Her arms wrapped tightly around herself, giving self comfort, and trying not to feel as bad as she did. The littlest things make her get moody and uncomfortable. Aside from the fact that she's changed a lot over the years, maturing into a nice, young adult, she's also become sensitive to a lot of things. Deep down, she hates what she's become. But, she knows it's not a bad thing not to be someone who has to be rude. There needs to be someone gentile and welcoming in this village, and that someone is her.

As she looked up, to watch where she was going, she instantly stopped walking. A few feet in front of her Sasuke Uchiha stood, staring at her, gazing at her, with his cold, merciless eyes, that could send chills down anyone's spine. It didn't effect her though. He was her teammate, so she had no reason to be frightened of his look.

Ever since he returned, Sakura tried to ignore him as much as possible, and eventually it worked. She mentally kept telling herself that he never returned because of her. He never really liked her. She was an annoyance, a bother to him. She was just someone who always got in the way. It may not have clicked in back then, but now she understands. Because she has matured, and grown up, she sees what he really felt, and she will not be treated like that―not anymore.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she tried to sound as stern as possible, as she stared towards his pitch black eyes. "It is late. I would think you'd be in bed by now."

"Hm," He shrugged his shoulders, with a simple, lazy gesture. Muscles rippling, tightening against the thin cotton of his clothing. "Not quite yet." He was hinting towards her, knowing she wasn't going to fully understand what he meant.

"Ah," She nodded. "Well goodnight then." She walked right by him, her shoulder brushing against him unintentionally.

His heart slammed against his chest, hard and painfully. She wants absolutely nothing to do with him at all. It's so painfully obvious. And right now, with these powerful waves of demand that are torturing him, that's something he can't accept. He wouldn't care if this is how she was, but his male ego is now getting the best of him and he has to have her. And she has to want him. That is a fact.

"Sakura." He stated her name coolly, grabbing ahold of her wrist, halting her from walking any further from him.

"Sasuke, what are you doing!" She pulled at her wrist, trying to pry herself free of him, but he wouldn't let go; he was unbreakable. It was as if trying to free yourself from skin tight handcuffs. Sakura was confused. She didn't understand what he was doing. She had to get home and here he was―Sasuke Uchiha―holding her to him, keeping her by his side, and not letting go. This so wasn't like him. "Let go."

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He looked so serious, so stern. Sakura could tell from his facial features that he had no intensions of letting her go. Not yet. Not until he had some answers.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about." He tugged lightly on her wrist, pulling her into him.

Such a light pull, but Sakura was pushed into the wall of his chest, his height much taller than hers, and his larger frame completely shielding her.

Sasuke was so clueless as to what he was doing. This kind of action is not something the Uchiha would do. Even with his hormones acting the way they are, he never did this with other women. They basically offered and he willingly complied and took them to bed. Now things are different. He feels as though he _has_ to have her. As if he _has_ to take her right now, take her to the edge of it all, and have her feel what he feels.

"Sasuke―I…Uhm―what do you think you're doing?" She was shocked; overwhelmed. This was not something Sasuke Uchiha would normally do. Especially to _her._ Of all people he could treat like this, why her? The annoying, obsessive, weak girl he left behind years ago. What is with this sudden change?

"Something I should have done a while ago." His arms wrapped around her waste, holding her towards him, needing to have the feeling of her body wrapped so close to him, needing to be able to feel her warmth against him. This felt so good, so right. He hasn't even gotten anywhere with Sakura, yet it already felt as if it was perfect; as if this was meant to be.

What the hell is wrong with him! Destiny sure has a way toying with people. The cold-hearted, Sasuke Uchiha is so tainted with blackness, that his body craves the light from a certain person, and that person is Sakura. How will he be able to explain this to her? Especially when she's gotten over him.

"No, you can't do this! You can't just wrap your arms around me and think everything will be ok! I've wanted you, Sasuke. I've wanted you for a long time. But you never wanted me. You thought I was annoying, a burden, a pain in your butt. I finally got the hint, and now that I'm over you, you think you can just make it up so easily? That's not how it's going to work!"

He smirked down at her, nothing but male amusement spread across his masculine features. She was trying to act so tough and brave against him, but he could feel it inside her. She was pressed against him so tightly, he could feel that her heart was racing so rapidly, beating against her chest. She was so confused by all of this, but that's okay, because so was he.

"Is that so?" He cocked an eyebrow. "This won't work so easily? Are you saying you're going to be a challenge for me?"

"What?" Sakura blinked. Sasuke was willing to go through any challenge she threw at him to get to her. That's the impression she is getting from him. "Oh no. No. No. No. You're not going to play this game with me. I know what you're doing!"

"What am I doing?"

"You're trying to sleep with me! You have such nerve, it's ridiculous. You sleep with all these women, thinking it's ok. Well it's not ok with me. I will not randomly sleep with you. You can't just choose me to be your next sex victim. I won't allow it. Find someone else, Uchiha, because it's not going to be me." She placed the palms of her hands on his hard, muscular abs, trying to push him away from her, but his arms tightened around her, holding her towards him. "Do you not remember the strength I inherited from Lady Hokage? I could easily push you off me."

"Then do it." He was not phased by her at all. Her threats were nothing to him. Because she could do all she wanted to get away from him, but he was so captivated by her―still not understanding why―that he wouldn't let her get away from him to easily.

Sakura groaned. She couldn't find herself actually hurting him, or trying. She could fight him all she wanted, but would it do anything? What was this look in his eyes? She didn't fully understand. One thing is for sure, though. She refused to be some sex toy for him to play with and then throw away. No way would she sink to such a level.

Another smirk. Sasuke saw her hesitation. He knew he had her where he wanted her. Not to the point where she was fully willing to give herself to him, but to the point where she didn't want to do too much fighting. She wasn't going to be easy, nor did he expect her to be willing. But he would get her there. He would get her to _want_ this. This feeling be burn inside her, melting her to hot, molten lava. She'll want him soon enough, just as he wants her.

"Stop smirking at me! This isn't funny, Sasuke. This is no joke. Please, just―just get away from me! I won't have sex with you! Unlike _you_, I am saving myself for the right person. Someone I actually love."

Sasuke took advantage of the opportunity quickly. "More reason for you to come with me tonight." He leaned foreword, placing his forehead on top of hers, his smirk still visible.

Sakura froze. Her heart raced even faster than it was before. This is what she dreamed of happening to her a while ago. Now it was happening, and she was denying him. She's grown up. She's not some easy one-night fling. And she won't become one either. "No! What do you not understand by no!" She struggled more, trying desperately to pull away from his tight, inescapable grip.

Sasuke just watched her, as he lifted his forehead from hers and continued to stare down at her struggling face. She was so determined to get away from him, but he was so determined to give into what he truly wants: and that's her.

Sakura stopped struggling. She looked up towards him, sighing, as if giving up. "Why are you doing this? Please… don't do this to me."

Sasuke was silent for a moment. He knew this looked bad. He's been so empty that he's needed someone to appease to his sexual urges, but now that Sakura comes to view, she's more than someone to fill his erotic fantasies. She's the one that he needs. She's the one that will give him the pleasure he wants at its full extent. The others just didn't cut it for him. She will, and he knew it. She will be the one that he wants to make his, and not just sexually. She's the one. She's been the one. And he's just realizing it now, because of these powerful demands in his body.

He sighed. "I have to."

"Hm?" Her eyes widened, more confused than ever. "You have to? What do you mean you have to?"

Another moment of silent. He didn't know what to say that could explain to her what he meant, what he felt. She thinks it's all for the sex. It's not. It's for _her_. The reason why is still unknown, but deep inside of him, he wants _her._ Not just for her body. That doesn't mean he doesn't need her body… because he does. It's part of what he wants, what he desires, what he_ craves._

"You mean to tell me you don't feel it?" The words came out so simple, with no emotions, but they were meant to mean so much.

"Feel it…?" She does feel it. But she doesn't want to admit it. She hates him for making her feel like such a burden, as if she was just a major pain. But now he's making her feel special, as if he has never talked to a female like this before. She doesn't know if he has or not. All she knows is that lately he's been sleeping pretty well at night.

She does feel it though. Something deep inside her wants to take him up on his offer. Wants to give into everything she's believed in, and all for the sake of what? Sex? That's so unlike her! How is he making her feel this way, when he's made her feel like worthless crap before this?

"You're all talk. That's what makes you a jerk. You think to swoon me over with your cheap talk. You _hurt_ me so damn much! I was nothing but a pain to you! Annoying! The weak girl! The little child you left behind! And now you're back, and you think you can turn the tables around because you want to have sex? Well that's not how things are going to go with me. I am my own woman. Unlike everyone else apparently, I have some dignity and I won't be bought over by your lies."

Another sigh escaped the Uchiha's lips. He knew this would be brought up eventually. It should be. He knows what he did to her. How he treated her. Why should she be fully willing for this? For him? "I know I hurt you." He was apathetic, sounding as if he had no sorrow at all. If only she knew. "You hurt me, too."

"Oh? And how did I hurt you?"

"For caring so much,"

Her heart skipped a beat. But, she continued to listen.

"And then for avoiding me. Especially when I really need you, right now."

"Well, now you know what it feels like to have someone avoid you, as if you were nothing." She closed her eyes, turning her head away from him. Those feelings were coming back. The ones she was able to shove at the bottom of her heart. The ones she held for Sasuke. They were coming back to haunt her again, and that's what scared her.

"I've been waiting for you."

Her eyes opened. She turned her face, to look back towards him. His words were confusing her so much. She was so tempted to give in, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She doesn't want to get hurt anymore. "So this is how you're able to sleep around so easily. Not only do you appeal to them with looks, but you can also sweet talk them with your lies."

More male amusement was noted on his features. Instead of being annoyed by her bashing comments, he's finding her challenge all the more amusing for him. "Are you saying you find me attractive?"

"And a liar! Don't forget that. Gosh, you're such a cocky, arrogant bastard!"

"For the record, I don't bribe women." Sasuke's grip loosened around Sakura, because he had the feeling she wasn't going to run off. He couldn't afford her to do that. She's still unclear to the fact that he needs her right now. And something inside him can somewhat read her, and see that she needs him just as bad. But the demand isn't as powerful, and she's holding back. It annoys him to no end that she can so easily push down the demand her body wants from her, yet he's having an impossible time.

"You don't bribe women, huh? Then what are you doing to me?"

"… Telling the truth."

"This is getting ridiculous. Please Sasuke," she was getting so tired, and this was becoming to much for her. She now understands what he meant by 'he was waiting for her,' because now this burning need is inside her as well, and she wants him just as bad as he wants her, "just please leave me alone. I can't take much more of your disappointment."

She took a step back, widening the gap between them. This was hurting her all over again, because now she, too, wants him. She wants to be wrapped around him so closely, and have him be hers. But that would be setting herself up for disappointment. She doesn't want a one night fling. She wants him to want her forever. Not just tonight. And if she gives in, it scares her that it might end in one night…

She's always said she'll wait until marriage to really give herself up. That promise if becoming so tempting to break right now. Her body is sending these waves of demand pounding at her, until she gives in. Is this what is happening to Sasuke? Why would such a thing be happening to them? Was this fate for them to be together all this time? Sakura, doesn't believe it.

"There is no disappointment. You know what I want. I know you want it to. Stop denying what is rightfully being offered to you."

"You're not going to use me, Sasuke Uchiha!"

She couldn't take much more of it, so she ran. She was running home, tears threatening to spill out. What was wrong with her? She's never heard a case where it's like her soul was telling her he was the one she needs to be with. And it's like his soul was telling him the same thing. As if destiny has a way with putting people together. And now that they are older and matured, these feelings are going to get the best of them.

Sakura is finding it extremely hard to run away from him. It's like, something inside her is trying to make her go back and claim what is rightfully meant to be hers, or so he thinks. But she knows better. She just has this awful feeling it's going to be a one night thing and then she'll regret everything that happened. Well, no way. She will not suffer like that. He will not put her through that emotional trauma. She knew she was not going to deal with him anymore.

But little did she know that Sasuke Uchiha had no intentions on agreeing with her intentions. Little did she know that he will be waiting for the right moment, to take her as his, just as she was meant to be. He knows it, and so does she, at least she does now. But, she's fighting it. And that won't do.

She'll give in. That's a fact. He'll make sure of it. Because the demands are to strong to ignore―for both of them.

-

-

-

**A/N;** That's it. Again, it was supposed to be a one-shot, but I ran out of time, so I had to find a good spot to end. I know it was really corny… and probably really lame. XD But it was something I was in the mood to write. D;

**It will get more romantic later. I promise. But it will be cornier as well…. So… prepare for some overboard fluff. D:**

And no… he's not going to rape her. Please don't even have the thought come to mind about him raping her. D: No. He's just not that guy.

Must… Ignore… The… Karin… part… EW! Dx!! (Sorry, I don't like her. xD)

Sorry if it was too lame.

Check out my other story, called _Captive: Physically and Mentally_. It's not as corny though.

Review please! =)


	2. Lust

****I disclaim the anime/manga at all costs, and am not affiliated with any groups in the making of Naruto**  
**I just write fanfictions, with the hoping intentions that one day they'll realize that Sasuke and Sakura were meant to be and all of our hard work on writing these fanfictions paid off and opened their eyes. :D One day… you'll see. XD

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N; **Another OOC warning. He and she will continue to be OOC throughout the story. It's not going to be a long 20 chapter story. Maybe a few more chapters… at most.

Thank you for the people who were nice enough to review! I loved getting those e-mails in my inbox saying "Review alert!" I was all like, *SQUEA* *fangirl!* haha.

Thank you to: dominiqueanne, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, pink-strawberries, B Daniels, Nameless Blossom, xxxemiko itooshixxx, Reality's the worst nightmare. :D

**Nameless Blossom: **The beginning was merely defined as trying to suck the reader in. I know it probably scared most people away because it had Karin in it. xD And I hate Karin as much as the next person, but I needed someone who had an unhealthy obsession with him, and someone who wouldn't be so shy about having this non-passionate sex. And Karin happened to be that person. I didn't want to change characters around _too_ much and make it someone like… Ino. And I didn't want to make someone up. So, that's why Karin was in the beginning. She probably (can't make any promises) won't be in this story again, unless I kill her… xD And no, hebi isn't in Konoha. It'll be cleared up later.

**Rating;** M for Mature audience.

**Pairing(s);** _SasuSaku_

-

-

-

**x; Craved.**

Left and right, her eyes scanned with caution. She was determined not to run into him again, and have to deal with him. It wasn't as if he himself scares her. No, that's not the case. It's what he wants from her that scares her. It's what his body wants from her. And it's what her body wants from him.

Never has there been a case where her very being wants someone so bad, and they can literally _feel_ the other person's desire to have them. She's never even heard of such a thing. It's unexplainable, and it's something she can't give in, too, as much as she wants to.

_Why are you doing this to me?_ She mentally asked herself as she was slowly walking to her apartment again. Her caution went down, and she wasn't scanning as much as she was earlier, when she ran away from him. She sighed, hugging herself once again to give her the self comfort that she needs. Who else would she get it from?

_Why! Why me! Why is this happening?_ She never knew the feeling of wanting something so bad could be so frightening. Or the feeling of someone wanting her equally as bad could be as frightening. It's not the case of someone wanting her that scares her. Because she's always dreamed that one day she could settle down with a family; with children to take care of, and a husband to adore. But what Sasuke wants from her is sex. Just plain and simple sex. That is what truly scares her. Because she wants it too, and never has she desired something like _sex_ in her life. If she had sex, it would be with the perfect man. Not someone who wants it once, and that's it. That is why she can't give in to her own needs, and Sasuke's.

_Would it really be plain and simple sex?_ A voice inside of her spoke. Sakura's insides froze. She didn't know what to think at the moment. Of course it would be just plain simple sex. What else would it be? Not like he wanted anything more from her.

_Hot, steamy sex. _Sakura couldn't help but stop walking, halting her from going any further. She couldn't believe the things her mind was thinking, when she did not want to think such thoughts. She was having this emotional battle with herself, a fight for who will come out on top. Herself, or inner Sakura.

_Hot nights, and untamed passion._ "Shut up!" She dug her fingers through her hair and shook her head violently. These are not the things she should be thinking! She was purely innocent, not so much as a taint of black in her whatsoever. Yet, the innocent girl was having a battle with her own self to stop thinking of these erotic fantasies that were randomly appearing in her mind.

She decided to get moving again. She couldn't stand outside in the middle of the night arguing with herself. People would think she's gone crazy. _She'd_ think she's gone crazy.

She wasn't merely walking home, she was almost running. Just as she did when she ran away from Sasuke. What has he done to her to make her think this way, to make her _feel_ this way! She couldn't even bare being next to him. If she was, she knew her emotions would get the best of her and she wouldn't be able to control her raw emotions anymore.

A sense of relief overcame her when she saw the entrance to her apartment. When she was twenty, Sakura moved out from her mom's house and has lived in this small, cozy apartment ever since. And right now, it felt more than it ever has as her home. She was so happy, relieved, to be home now. She could wash away the angst from herself and have a relaxing night of sleep, until she had to get up for work and deal with the Hokage about those papers she lost.

She stepped into the apartment building, going up the stairs until she made it to her floor. Each step closer to her room made her feel more and more safe; that is, until she got to the top of the stairs…

She froze. Eyes widened. Heart pounding once again. Harder and harder, on the verge of popping out from her chest. She clenched her fists into two tight balls. She couldn't believe this was happening. This _couldn't_ be happening.

A dark figure leaned so lazily against her door, waiting for her, expecting her… saw her. His eyes so black, swirled with the Sharingan, gazing at her, his heat rising. He saw her shocked expression and couldn't suppress that sadistic smirk from appearing. He stood up, his eyes still locked onto her. He saw the look on her face, the shocked, lost feeling. He knew exactly what she was thinking. She knew she had no where else to go. That she couldn't escape him anymore. Where else would she go? This was it, and here he was.

"Miss me?" He sounded so calm, so apathetic, but she knew there was amusement there. The fact that she was playing hard to get with him aroused him. The challenge just intrigued him more.

She said nothing to him. Not knowing what to say. She found it much harder to breath normally, her heart becoming heavy in her chest, her breaths becoming deeper. She truly is petrified right now, because she doesn't want to get so caught up with him when she knew he would break her heart again.

"Are you going to just stand there, Sakura? You don't want me to come to you."

She pushed down her own fear and stood there with full fledge defiance. "Then don't. Just go home."

White teeth gleamed, with the smile of a dark predator. "That's not an option. We can do this in two ways," Slowly, he stalked towards her, deliberately making himself look threatening. "You can come, quietly, on your own two feet, with me back to my place, no commotion involved,"

"And the other choice?" Each step he took towards her made her fear slowly start to rise up. She was a brave shinobi, but this was something she could not accept from him, even though her own body demanded it as well.

"Or I can throw you, kicking and screaming, over my shoulders and carry you back. The choice is yours, Sakura." His voice was low, a purr of menace, a blend of iron and black velvet. Sorcery. _Dark persuasion_.

"I don't like either of those options. So, let's listen to mine."

She was rebellious and defiant against him, and he knew he could only take so much before he's had enough of it. It's not so much as wanting just sex from her. No, that's not it. But that's what she sees. He wants to be with her, and she wants to be with him as well. But the fear of her being some sort of sex victim, and then tossed away in the end terrifies her. She still doesn't fully understand what she's feeling.

"Hm," Sasuke stopped stalking towards her, interesting in what she has to say. He already knew that her 'options' weren't going to work for him. But the though of her trying to be the one in control instead of him amuses him ever more.

"You can either go home, or I can leave. Which do you prefer?" Sakura folded her arms over her chest, trying as hard as she could to sound as if she was in control, as if she was the authority over Sasuke Uchiha.

His dark, deviant smile widened towards her. He was so much larger than she was, so much more brooding, and much more powerful, yet she still defied him, rebelled against him; refused to have him control her or tell her what to do. She was powerful, especially for a woman, but not up to the standards of the Uchiha. He could easily take her by force if he wanted to, he could easily take what he wants from her, without her being able to do anything about it. But, that wouldn't accomplish anything. It would accomplish sex, yes. But she would hate him more than ever and things would never be resolved.

"You heard my options. Pick one, or I pick for you."

She let out a low groan in frustration. It was obvious if she didn't go with him willingly, what he would do. Her choices meant nothing. If she didn't go willingly, he'd make her.

"I don't understand you." She turned away, not being able to look at him. Her rebellion died down because she was out of options. She could continue to fight for as long as she wanted to, but it wouldn't be affective. She knows what he's feeling. She feels it, too. And that's what she doesn't understand: _why?_

_Silence._

"When I used to love you, you hated me. You hated me! Now, here, I finally got over you. I don't have to get hurt anymore, and here you are again! Do you purposely try and hurt me? Is that it? Is this all some sort of game to you? I told you once, and I'll tell you again, play it with someone else."

Sasuke felt a blow to his soul. Her words affected him. They affected him deeply. He could see how bad this does look. He wishes he could explain to her why this was happening, but he can't, because he doesn't know either. All he knows is that he wants her. He craves for her. He demands to have her, and take her, and protect her. He will _not_ share her. Absolutely not.

He walked up to her from behind and enveloped her with his arms, crushing her to him, his arms wrapped around her waist, firmly holding up the partial weight of her large breasts. She's matured into such a fascinating woman. She was every man's fantasy, every man's dream of hot, steamy nights. She was _everything._

He couldn't let her go away from him. He didn't have it in him. And that is why he hated himself so much. He couldn't give her what she wanted. She wanted her freedom, her independency, _him to go away._ He just couldn't do it. He needed her so damn bad, it was killing him inside. It was tormenting him.

He saw it so clearly now. He understood it. Without her, he was nothing. It's as if she was chosen for him by God; as if she was his destiny. He's lived a life of darkness, a life of wanting revenge. No joy, no happiness, no desire. Nothing but this avenging beast, this growing darkness, the deep stain spreading across his dark soul.

She was what he craved for.

"I need you, Sakura. I know you see it. I know you feel it, too. You need me as much as I need you. You are suffering what I am suffering. I cannot allow you to let yourself suffer anymore." He leaned his head down to the cascade waves of her perfect pink flow of hair that blossomed down past her slim hips.

"I am only suffering when you are around." She stated simply. She was bluntly refusing to have anything to do with him, even though what he said was true. She wanted him just as bad. And he knew it. She never felt like this before, until he showed up and started this drama with her. Now, he's all that she wants. As each minute passes, she's finding it much more difficult to defy him, because that's each minute she's not wrapped around him, mesmerized by him.

"You will suffer much longer, and much worse if I go away." He was telling the truth. The pain of them being separated will destroy her. She can feel it inside of her, and it makes her frustrated.

"Oooh! What did you do to me! What have you made me!" Her vision became blurry with tears threatening to spill out. She was so furious, so frustrated, but there was nothing she could do. She had this burning desire to make love to him just as he wanted to do with her. Not have sex. Make some hot, passionate, love. But she just… couldn't.

"I didn't do anything Sakura. It's something _you_ want. It's something _I_ want. I can't wait any longer." His body ached. Once again, need slammed into him. Hard. Ugly. Painful. His body swelled, hardened, every muscle taut, hot, aching.

Sakura was shaking. She was so afraid of feeling this way, because she knew there was no going back. That she was going to keep feeling how she feels now towards Sasuke. _That feeling was so terrifying._

Instantly, she snapped back into reality. "Go away, Sasuke. Get away from me. I don't want to feel like this anymore. I'll leave if I have to. I'll leave Konoha so we can be separated. But, you will not make me feel this way. I will not become some sort of victim to you. The farther from you I am, the better. I'll go somewhere where you can't find me."

"There is no where you can go where I won't find you."

She continued on, "I'll find someone else. Someone who will truly make me happy. Someone who knows the word 'happiness' and will always be there for me. We'll get married and have children. Lots of children. We'll settle down together and be happy. And it won't be you!" She was deliberately toying with him.

His arms tightened around her, threatening to crush her, as the immense feeling of anger, or jealousy, enraged him. "I'll kill him."

"W-what!"

"If you leave and get with another man, I won't hesitate, Sakura. I won't feel remorse, or guilt. I will _kill_ him."

Sakura pulled his arms from around her and freed herself from him, turning around so he could see her glare. Sakura knew he _let_ her go, because if he wanted to keep holding her, he would have.

"Don't think of leaving to run away from me. It won't be hard to find you. And I'll be angry with you."

"Oh, but when I'm angry with _you_ that's a whole different story, and means absolutely nothing!"

Mocking male humor was let out by the Uchiha, and that aggravated Sakura even more. "I said to stop laughing at me."

"You are angry because you don't want what you crave for, but you can't help but feel what I feel. You're also angry because I am trying to get what I want, and you want nothing to do with it. Even though you know you really do."

"Hmph!" Sakura turned her head. "I said go home. You're not wanted here."

"I already gave you choices on what we are doing tonight. You have yet to make one. I have no problems choosing for you."

"And I already gave you choices as well! So choose one."

It didn't take long for him to make his decision. In the blink of an eye Sakura was thrown over his shoulders, staring towards her own apartment room, as the gab between her and her home widened. "What the—! Sasuke you devious bastard, put me down! Now!" She was struggling against him, bashing her palms into his back, squirming her body, kicking him in the front, anything to get him to drop her. He had some nerve to literally throw her over his shoulders to get his way.

"I said I'd make a decision for you if you did not decide." He was casually walking, with grace, as if her kicking and squirming and punching affected him in the least bit. It was as if she weighed nothing but a mere feather, even when she tried to pry herself free. He held onto her legs, and had a hand on her lower back, right above her buttocks, for support to hold onto her.

After a while, Sakura knew her struggles were futile and she stopped, and hung down, letting him carry her, looking as aggravated as ever. But then an idea popped into her mind. Something she remembered the day he decided to leave Konoha. A conversation the two had. She said if he left, she would scream, and he knocked her unconscious.

"If you don't put me down this instant, I'll be forced to scream! You don't want all of Konoha coming after you again, Sasuke, do you?" Sakura said smugly.

"I dare you." Sasuke challenged her. He didn't think she would do it, because he knew that she was having this raw lust feeling towards him as well. But, he didn't think she'd go to an extreme to fight it. That is until…

"AHHHH—!" With immense speed, Sasuke ran to the nearest building and forced her against the wall, pinning her there. His larger, more masculine frame covered her small, tiny frame from any wondering eyes that would happen to pass by.

"I'll do it again if you try anything like that again." Sakura warned him. She wasn't done fighting him. Not just yet. Sasuke likes challenges; well let's see him get past this one.

"I didn't want to do this, Sakura. But if I have to I will. I could easily force you to go with me. I could force you to do things you would never have thought of doing. We're going to my place. _We_ are. Not just me. You are, too." His sharingan eyes swirled slowly, as they gazed at her intently, hotly.

"…Fine! But we're not going to do _anything!_ I know those sick thoughts that are going through your mind. I can see it in your eyes. We're not doing any of those! It'll be teammates or friend's hanging out. That's all."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, his devious smirk making her narrow her eyes towards him.

"No. It won't be claimed as that. Friend's don't do what we'll be doing."

Sakura gasped. She couldn't believe he just bluntly comes out and says it. Either way, she'll continue to fight him. She has no desire to have sex with him.

_Yes you do._ The voice in her mind was taunting her again. She knew she did want to make love to Sasuke. Her body went numb from sheer desire at the thought. But she couldn't find herself to actually do it. Because it was all lust. He wanted to appease his lust. She wants… love.

Sasuke lowered an arm to the back of her knee to pick her up, holding her against his hardened chest and began to walk towards his home. No longer did he live in the small apartment he used to live in before he left. He attained his own money by rebuilding the Uchiha heir homes, and working for other powerful people before returning to Konoha. Now, he's pretty wealthy, which surprised everyone when he returned.

Sasuke walked into the entrance to the Uchiha residence, and Sakura gasped in surprise. It was as good as new! As if years ago there was never an assassination here. It was rebuilt with skills and patience, and the outcome of it was worth it. Now, Sasuke lives here… alone. Planning to one day remake the Uchiha clan. And the woman he wants to remake it with is right in his arms.

Sasuke walked into the largest home of them all, across a little bridge, still carrying Sakura as if she weighed absolutely nothing. She was looking around in pure amazement at the creation of the new Uchiha manor. This was a place Sasuke treasured most of all… and he was taking her to it.

When he stepped inside his home, gently he put her down. She was still feeling so gentle, so warm inside her. Knowing that Sasuke took her here, the place he cherished the most.

"This feels so right…" She whispered softly. She felt at home, as if she, too, lived here. Why was she feeling this way? This place felt more like her home than her own home did.

She walked towards the door, looking outside to gaze towards the moonlight shining through the dark room. "I shouldn't feel this way."

"You belong here, Sakura. This is your home now."

"_Whaaat?!_" The feeling of serenity was quickly replaced with a feeling of sheer dread and nervousness. "I am not moving in with you! Nor am I having sex with you. Anything else you would like to tell me that I can gladly deny?"

Sasuke leaned against the back wall, arms folded across his muscled chest, his lazy posture so enticing and… sexy. She saw no anger in him, no annoyance, just male, mocking, amusement.

Sakura gulped this feeling of desire that was urging its way to the top again. He should not be allowed to look at her the way he does, or pose the way he does. He was incredibly sexy, she knew that. But she hated to admit it.

"You're moving in. Either that or I am moving in with you. I think you would prefer it here though." Damn him and his apathetic tone!

"No, I am not. I am not moving in anywhere with you, and you are not moving in with me." She said sternly, stating a given fact. "This is a lovely home you have, Sasuke Uchiha. But, it is late and I am tired, and I still need to shower and get my things ready for work tomorrow."

"I will get the bath for us ready then." Even saying that, he still sounded so cold, no emotions.

If she was taking a sip of a drink at the moment, she would have spit it out at the bluntly stated request from him. "_Excuuuse me?!_"

He said nothing. He knew she heard him, that she understood what he just said.

"In your wildest dreams."

Her reaction made Sasuke want to laugh inside; his smirk genially shown. _Amused_. His masculine entertainment was purely visible. "There is no need to be shy. We are both of this earth."

"Spare me your garbage, Sasuke. You may be in the habit of bathing with women, but let me make it clear that I do not bathe with men."

"That eases my mind," he said dryly, shrugging his shoulders lazily, muscles rippling against his damn shirt.

"I am not going to bathe with you. And that is final! No sex together, no bathing together. Nothing that involves me naked! Nothing that involves you naked. We are not living together either."

His eyebrows shot up. There was no amusement in him anymore; nor any sort of indulgence. He looked at her with the gleam of a predator's glare, eying his prey with an unblinkingly gaze.

Her heart stopped in alarm, then began to slam uncomfortably in her chest. His look… his features, they're so dark and deadly. He was dangerous and feared throughout the nation. And with the way he looked at her, she could see why. Did he have to be so damn intimidating? Sasuke was so incredibly powerful, that he didn't need to look it. There was no need for his huge chest or his bulging arms. Sakura started off with bravery, determined to throw him off her trail, and escape his deadly desire; she was determined not to be intimidated, but he was power personified.

"Remove your clothes, Sakura." It was such a soft demand, and it had her lock her gaze with his. He could sound so soft or intimidating, yet still have that emotionless, apathetic tone to him. He was a mystery. An unsolved one that Sakura will never figure out.

"No! I am going home to take a bath."

Sasuke sighed. "Your tub is too small for the both of us."

"Oh brother!" She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. He wouldn't give up. She could see it. Like _hell_ he would actually let her step foot out of his home to go back to her own place. He now has her where he wants her, and she'll have no right to leave. "You know, technically this is called kidnapping. Or holding me hostage. Or sexual assalt!"

"Is that what you want to call this?"

"Ugh! Stop saying things so cool, and… and as if nothing phases you! It's so frustrating. It makes me sound like a complete lunatic!"

"Hm," Sasuke slowly started stalking towards her once again, having her heart beat jump in surprise. "You're not a lunatic. Come with me."

Her body became excited, enticed, by his playful mood._ Playful! Is that seriously what you're thinking!_ She mentally yelled at herself. Her body was becoming aroused by the way his larger, more brooding frame stalked towards her, threateningly, but also teasingly, playfully.

"No thank you. I would prefer to go _away_ from you. Like home." She turned on her heel and slid the door to his home opened, but that's the farthest she got.

Sasuke ruthlessly threw her over his shoulders once again, with her screaming and struggling, and walked into the back room—which she knew was his room. He sat her down on the bed, his sexy smirk locked onto her. It was his own house, and no matter how loud Sakura screamed, she would not be heard. He was not going to violate her. But he was going to let her know he can't hold off for her any longer.

"This is definitely kidnapping, Sasuke!"

"Hmm…no, it isn't. A couple is trying to decide where to take a bath at, and they're arguing over it, and I am just stopping you from going to the smaller one when there is a nice sized one here for the both of us to share." Sasuke replied, smugly.

Sakura's brows lifted in humorous shock. "Is _that_ how you're looking at it?! Well I hate to break your spirits but we're not a couple." She crossed her legs, sitting comfortably on his bed, knowing she's not going anywhere tonight. Knowing that fact, she still refuses to do anything with him. Him, on the other hand, would love to prove her wrong.

Sasuke leaned his body down over her, towering his larger frame over her fragile, small body, eyes gleaming with lust, desire, _hunger._ The palms of his hands lay flatly on the bed, one on each side of her, pinning her down below him. "We are." Two words stated so sternly, but the smirk was truly visible.

"No we're not. You can't try and have sex with me, try and bathe with me, try and make me move in and claim we're a couple. It takes two to say you're a couple. Not just one. You and I have nothing going on."

Sasuke's white teeth gleamed once again, so intrigued and amused by her. She is trying so hard to be the top authority here, but it's not working. Sasuke will _never_ give her that privilege. "You are in no position to defy me."

He was right. His large, muscled, hot body towered over her, his frame much larger, much more powerful than hers. She's pinned below him, trapped in his mercy; he has her in the perfect position.

"Shut up, Sasuke." She growled, rolling her eyes. She knew he was also making fun of her, or more like mocking her attempts to free herself.

"Take your clothes off."

"Stop telling me to do that, because it's not happening!"

His male masculinity was aching more and more each passing second, and it was demanded that he took her; he didn't know how much longer he could take the demon inside him fighting for release. There was a dull roar in his head, a rush of anxiety that washed over him and took with it every vestige of sanity. "If you're not going to do it, I will be more than happy to assist you in removing your clothes."

She reached behind her and flung a pillow at him. "You wish." She scoffed. She couldn't believe how stubborn he was being. He just _won't_ give up!

Sasuke saw her attack coming and grabbed ahold of her wrist, right before she could hit him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Even in this situation, she was finding this to be humorous to her. A small, little game. Well, he's about to _win_ this level.

He stood up straight, taking her wish him, standing her up on her feet, holding her carefully with one hand, the other going to the buttons of her blouse.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Both her hands whipped up to catch his. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Removing your clothes." His eyes looked up to hers, cold, menacing, locking with her panicked ones. The feeling of weakness washed over her as he continued to unbutton each of her blouse buttons, one at a time, him not even noticing her attempts at stopping him. It was dreadful feeling so weak. She had a bad past with the feeling of weakness always haunting her, and now, with Sasuke, that feeling returned once again. Swamping her delicate heart with a wave of sorrow.

"You make me feel so weak, so inferior." She dropped her hands. It was futile to try and stop him. Especially to someone as strong as he was.

Sasuke stopped before he got to the final button. He saw her sudden sadness and had no understanding as to why it suddenly came and overwhelmed her. "I make you feel so weak?"

"Yes! I—I can't fight you. You're too strong. Either that or I am too weak. We dealt with this years ago. With me being too weak. I thought I got stronger. B—but… I don't know anymore. I hate how you make me feel."

"Do you, Sakura?"

She sighed. "Yes. You make me feel so… wanted. How you need me, and the fact that I need you. The fact that you're being so stubborn… it makes me feel good that you're acting like this just for me. I hate that. I also hate how you—being so strong—make me feel so inferior to yourself. As if I'm a child fighting a monster. I'm so weak… I hate that. I hate _you._ How can you make me feel like this? I—I don't want any part of this. Please, spare me this. I can't take this anymore."

"If you want me so much, what's stopping you?" Sasuke wrapped both his arms around her, savoring the feeling of having her large breasts pressed tightly against his hard, hot, body. God, she was so tempting, making his thickness so hard and raw with need. He tightened his grip on her, trying desperately to suppress the hot, demands pounding against him.

"I feel your struggle, Sasuke. You're fighting so hard." She whispered against him, the warm heat of her breath so tempting against him. "I told you what I want. You don't understand. I said I wanted a husband, a family, children. You want… sex. Hot sex. I want more. I can't accept being a one night fling. I just can't."

She finally weakened. She couldn't fight him anymore because she realized what she was up against. But Sasuke had sympathy for her. He knew forcing his will upon her would be wrong. She has to want him, burn for him, call out for him, just as much as he does to her. And she does. She's just so afraid to admit it because she's afraid of what he'll do to her.

She continued on, "I know your history. You sleep with women. Lots of them." Sakura knew something was terribly wrong when the thought of him sleeping with other women started to bother her. Angry flowed through her bloodstream, suppressing the urge to burst out. Thinking of his past made her so mad! It didn't an hour ago… Being with him now makes her realize that their time is up. These feelings don't just randomly come as theirs did. Two people who never really had anything going on, to now not being able to get rid of their passionate feelings; their time of being apart is up. They were meant for each other. The day they were born. And it's just now being noticed.

Sakura is here to lighten up his bleak world. She was meant to be there for him since the day both of them were conceived. And now, the time has come for them to both realize it.

"I know."

"I've never slept with anyone. I've never had sex… I've never actually had my first kiss… and I'm twenty-one." She felt so embarrassed, so ashamed. She felt the flush of red covering her pale cheeks, and turned away, not to look him in the eyes, too ashamed of her inexperience.

"Don't turn away." With two fingers, he turned her head towards him, holding her there so she couldn't turn away. "I like hearing that you have not been with another man."

"I bet you do." She muttered. "But that's not the point I am making here, Sasuke. The point is that you—erm—well," she blushed. Talking things like this to Sasuke embarrassed her. They're her personal life and she was confronting them to Sasuke. "you're…_experienced_. I'm not really…" She whispered the final statement, hating to say it out loud, even though they were the only ones there.

She pulled herself away from him and walked towards the bathroom door, staring inside his huge, fancy bathroom. She stared in awe at the sheer perfection. The Uchiha's really had it well.

Sasuke was on her trail, stalking up towards her. "Is that all you're worried about?"

"What do you mean 'is that all you're worried about?!' Of course I am worried about that. I mean if… **if** we're going to, well… you know." Now that it's her discussing the romantic intercourse her and Sasuke will share, it's embarrassing for her to even say the word, "sex." She finds herself shy on the topic when it involves herself.

"We're not going to have sex, Sakura. I am not going to fuck you senselessly, or screw you hard, as people would say. We're going to make love. Untamed, wild—"

"Sasuke!" Her face went bright red. "You have an erotic imagination.."

He turned her body around, to face him, holding her with one hand as he free hand went to finish the previous job at undoing her blouse. The edge of her blouse parted, revealing her narrow rib cage, the soft swell of her breasts in nearly transparent lace.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat at the perfection of her. She was so luscious, so beautiful, everything perfect in the world. Her shirt slipped fully off from her creamy, pale flesh, falling to the floor. Sasuke couldn't hold himself any longer. His hands spanned to her back, searching frantically for the damned strap, holding her hot, large breasts captive. But, Sakura stopped him, holding her hands out.

She smirked deviously towards him and turned around, giving him a full view of her slim, bare back. "Wait until the bath is ready." A feeling of comfort swept through her. A feeling of happiness. Accepting what she wants from him is such a relief, and more fitting. It takes a load of this emotional suffering off her back; she loves this feeling. And she loves the way she makes him want her, and the way she wants him.

He heard her laugh and knew she was now the one who was mocking him. She was playing with him, teasing him, especially since she knew how much he ached for her. Badly. It was driving him to madness, and she could be in danger if he didn't get what was now visibly in front of him.

"You are deliberately toying with me."

She looked in his direction, her hands moving her bra around, until all Sasuke saw was the piece of clothing fall to the ground. "Am I?" She asked him, her back still facing him, but her head turned in his direction.

"You know you are." He walked into the bathroom, needing the feel of those hot breasts under his palms.

Sakura backed up, shielding her breasts from his view, teasing him, tempting him. "I said wait until the bath is ready." She was laughing. Finally. No more hiding from her and trying to run away. Her mood changed pretty fast, and Sasuke is wondering if it was for the best.

"Do not tempt a dangerous man." Sasuke stated, a low warning growl escaping.

But Sakura just laughed again. Not phased by him at all. There was a sudden change within her and she doesn't fully know what it is. She felt embarrassed still, but she also felt more confident. This power Sasuke has over her is affective. But she also knows the power she has over him is just as equally affective.

"If you don't get that bath ready, you'll never get your hot, fantasy sex. Or a peak at my breasts, no doubt."

Sasuke smirked towards her, intrigued with her, and accepting her challenge. "I don't know if I could continue to take this, Sakura. If you'll keep toying with me like this."

She flashed him her genuine, beautiful smile, that could light the world up for anyone—and thankfully, for him. "Don't be so weak, Sasuke. Weakness is not tolerated."

His brows shot up. She was enjoying this far too much. He walked towards the tub, and turned on the water at the right temperature. Just wait until he got her into that tub.

-

-

-

**A/N;** End of chapter two! :D This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote. I started writing this at like two, and now it's 11. Obviously I had distractions. I mean it really didn't take me _that_ long. I was typing off and on. But, anyways, I know this is way ooc, and I had to find another spot to end at.

I hope you liked it. Sakura changed emotions quick. xD Haha, oh well.

But on the plus side… Karin wasn't in it! Woot! XD

Also, Sasuke never had intentions on assalting her. So once again, don't have the thought of rape come to mind. xD

**Please ignore grammatical errors. I didn't have time to check this chapter. I'll try checking for them tomorrow or something! Thank you. **

Review please! =)


	3. Possession

**I know I always make my A/N's really long! o_o Sorry, it's just that I always find things that need to be said. XD**

****I disclaim the anime/manga at all costs, and am not affiliated with any groups in the making of Naruto**  
**You would think with all our fanfictions they would open their eyes and see Sasuke and Sakura were meant to be. Not any other pairings! D: Such as SasuNaru, SasuKarin(My God, no.), NaruSaku; SASUSAKU only! xD

**A/N;** Wow, no lies, I am so surprised by the reviews, favs, alerts, and so on I was getting for this story. Like, I'm so used to (from when I first started fanfiction) to getting like 1 review for every 5 chapters. xD So having all these reviews and so on for my recent stories is awesome! Maybe compared to a lot of people it's small, but hey, I am happy, and I want to thank all of my readers! :D Thank you for giving this story 3,000+ hits! (That's a lot for me. XD) You all rule!

**I want to especially thank these people for reviewing chapter two:** C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, pink-strawberries, chriss, happy face, sasusaku53, A Friend Nearby, SavannahSweety, Chantrea Moonbeam, Nameless Blossom, Ben's Wife, Rain Scents, LadyNorth76, , the tomato, Kenzie, lala (xD?), xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-, Savanna, Yamaco Valentime, and PC Princess Jad3.

_If I missed anyone, I'm sorry. I had the list copied a while ago for when I was getting ready to post chap. 3. I think people changed their names from when I had copied the names…_

**Nameless Blossom;** No, at the beginning I put **she moved out from her mom's house at 20**. That's what I meant at least. I didn't think it would be questionable by people, so I revised the sentence so it should be clearer. And I did know Sasuke was older. But… not here. xD Actually I found out he was after I posted this, but I probably would have still put he was older anyways.

**LadyNorth76;** Sadly, yes that was Karin... e_e; I guess she needs to be dealt with now, huh? XD

**Rating;** M for Mature audience.

**Pairing(s);** _SasuSaku_

**IMPORTANT A/N;** (I know I always type a lot xD) But if you're not all that into these types of stories, you're better off not reading it. This isn't meant to be suspenseful or whatever. It's meant to be a mature story… that I keep adding too, so we'll never get to the sex. XD (Just kidding of course); but you get what I mean. If you're just not into OOC sexual content stories, please don't continue reading. And then saying, "I don't like how Sasuke is OOC. He would never want to have sex with Sakura. Blahblahblah." Just don't read. Thank you!

-

-

-

**x; Craved.**

Sakura turned to face the clear reflection of herself in the mirror. Something inside her was giving her this self comfort, as if she felt like she was right at home; where she was meant to be. As if she was doing what she was meant to do. All that fighting she was doing with Sasuke was mentally tormenting her, stressing her out to the point where it felt like she was dying inside. Accepting what her body wants from him is relieving. But one thought crosses her mind. _It's what her __body__ wants. Not her._

_What am I doing?_ She asked herself, disgusted with her own actions. She gave in to what her body demanded. But what of her heart? She's willing to let Sasuke take something so precious away from her. Something so strong that once he takes it, she will never have it again for the right person to take. _It feels so right. But, it's so wrong._

_It is not wrong._ Sakura let out a low gasp in surprise. How could inner Sakura disagree with her? Sakura knew what is right and what is wrong. And this is wrong on so many levels. Giving in to Sasuke, and all for what? Sex? How is this right?

_Because you want him. You love him, and you are too afraid to admit it. You are too stubborn to admit old memories do not die. And he loves you. You two were meant to be and it is now just being realized._

_Since when did you get so damn smart!_

"Sakura," His voice broke her out of her mental argument. So gentle, so alluring, so sexy. He had a captivating voice that could enthrall her in a trance forever; such a dangerous weapon he was using against her. "Remove your pants."

"You know, Sasuke," She turned to face him, her arms still shielding off her breasts from his wondering eyes that were gazing at her hotly, intently, as if trying to see through her shield. "Telling me to take my clothes off is getting on my nerves and is giving me the urge to put my shirt back on." Her chin lifted up, defiantly against him. Just because he made it this far does not mean she intends to make the rest of the journey so easy.

But, her challenge was welcoming.

It was a simple movement towards her, small gentle strides, closing the gap between them. His actions were so unexpected. Sakura was expected some dominating comment like, "blahblah I'll remove them for you, blahblah." Instead, he stopped in front of her, his body so close to hers, yet she was shirtless and he was not. How does this seem fair?

"Let me see." His hands clutched gently around her wrists.

The demand became too overwhelming for her, at the sudden thought of Sasuke looking at her without clothing to cover it. His eyes have seen other women's breasts before, all shapes and all sizes. This did not comfort her in the least bit for him to look at hers. "N-no! I can't! You can't, I mean! I changed my mind. This is too sudden for me! I can't do this Sasuke. I really can't. I thought I could, but… we're too different. You're used to this, and I am not. You're way out of my league. Please understand."

He ignored her desperate plea and slowly started prying her arms away from his lustful view, ignoring her useless attempts to struggle against him. He held her hands down on the countertop, to prevent her from blocking this erotic,_ heavenly_ view.

"Sasuke, no!" Her eyes darted shut; _embarrassed. _Her cheeks fluttered a crimson red, and she felt as if she just wanted to melt away right there. She was not used to having a man look at her this way; look at her body this way. _Her alluring, sexy, naked top._ Her creamy, delicate breasts thrusted so invitingly towards him. "Please stop."

Sasuke's breath once more caught in his throat. My _God_, she so enticing, so tempting. His black gaze was burning over her naked skin so intensely, it couldn't be helped that her nipples hardened in response. She was temptation itself. Able to drive any man to pure madness. Not just any man. But _him._ "Open your eyes." He didn't want to sound too demanding, knowing that she was not ready for this. It could not be helped though. He could not wait. He had to take her. He had to take full possession of her, and she had to want this from him just as bad.

Her eyes stayed shut. She could not look at him, knowing he was staring at her creamy, pale breasts that were in perfect view of his craving eyes.

"Open your eyes, Sakura." Sasuke's body inched closer, having her breasts press tightly against his covered body; he was purposely tempting her, challenging her to open up to him. Before it was too late. He knew damn well that he had to take her tonight. He had no power to hold back. He was a man of honor, a strong, powerful man; he would not sink to the level of raping a defenseless victim; but Sakura had to come around. Because he never felt the way he feels about her, and if she does not accept him, he knew that this beast inside him would rampage free and possibly harm her, and give her abusive sex… or rape. He could not allow such a thing to happen.

"I… can't." She sounded so innocent, so scared, as if trying to fight off the devil himself.

Sasuke growled; a low, angry warning growl. Pure menace. Danger. No amusement. "Do not stand before me in fear. Many people fear me. They are afraid of the dangerous man that I am. But I do not want _you_ to be the same. Don't think of me as a monster, Sakura. I cannot stand for it."

Sakura's eyes slowly opened to meet his serious gaze. She hurt him. Her fear of him truly _hurt_ him. "I am not afraid of you, Sasuke."

"Then prove it to me." He challenged her.

"It is not _you_ who scares me. It is what you want from me. What I… want from you. I feel betrayed. As if you're using me for your own sexual appeal. Like this means nothing to you, even though it means everything to me."

"I will not use you for my own cravings." It was a simple statement; sounded so apathetic, with no emotion. But he still had the voice that could lock her in a trance for eternity. He took a step back, wanting to have his dark eyes take another gaze at the hot swell of her large breasts; hunger took over him and it beat inside him hard and ugly. She stood before him, topless, and it was making him sweat, becoming hard, tensing up. There was so much need in him now. So much craving. There could be no more waiting around. No more talking. He had to possess her body; dominate it. He had to touch her, arouse her, tease her. He needed to hear her moan his name in sheer ecstasy, scream it if she had to. The time has come.

Even though she was topless, it was not enough.

His fists tightened into tight balls, as she noticed his whole body was tense. He was fighting off this beast within him that was demanding he take her. The struggle was so hard, yet he was doing it for her, because if he let this demon loose, and took her now with her unwilling like this, he knew he would not be able to control himself; and he would tear her apart, abusing her, giving her rough, painful sex, and possibly putting her life in danger; and out of what? A huge sex craving?

He let out a frustrated growl and turned his back towards her; he could not look at her any longer, or he knew he would give in. This was pure torture; looking at her and not being able to have her. He tried so damn hard without trying to completely force her. It would not be the same if she was not willing. It would leave a scar on her, and also haunt him. What he feels right now is so hard and demanding; he had to have her, but if she was in pain because of him during his sexual appeasement, never could he be able to look her in the eyes anymore; which would be more torturous since she is the one he's been craving for. No other woman will now do.

Funny how it all works out. No other woman dares to fight him, yet the one he truly wants will do no other than fight. _Rebel._ It's shocking to him that Sakura is who he want, but she is, and it cannot be helped. She is his darkest desires.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called out to him, so soft her voice was, and so worried for him; his change in attitude worried her.

"Get out of here, Sakura," he whispered hoarsely. She could see he had to choke his words out, and the struggle to stay under control was getting harder. "Get out while you can." He wanted to be with her; told her straight up she now lived with him, and belonged to him… but, if she can't accept him and take what he is offering, he knows his cravings will force her.

Sakura grabbed her shirt and covered her perky breasts with it, not fully putting it on all the way. When she got into view of Sasuke's face, she could have sworn she saw red flames light the pitch blackness of his eyes, and beads of sweat dotted his forehead. His muscles bulged with the effort to remain stationary.

She wanted to go to him, to soothe him─or to enflame him even further, the consequences be damned. Her body was on fire, a living, breathing flame nearly out of control. It was only her shyness now that prevented her from tempting him further. The fear of being used?

No.

She knew Sasuke was not going to use her. She could see it in his fight for her. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. Yet, he was not embarrassed to admit it, as to where she was. Her shyness and her fear. She wanted to run. Run away and take this opportunity to run from herself, and even more from Sasuke. But, she found that she stayed where she was; which was driving Sasuke even more crazy.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh. "Damnit all, Sakura! Get your clothes and go." He knew she wasn't going to do anything but make him harm her if she stayed. That beast will be free and he won't be able to control himself from assaulting her.

"Sasuke-kun," She spoke to him softly, called out to him to get his attention. "Please look at me. Can you not do that for me?"

He shook his head. "I can't look at you anymore." He said it so rough, so rudely, his struggling still purely visible. He walked out of the bathroom, into his bedroom, shutting the door a little bit to give her some privacy.

Guilt washed over her; _pain._ In truth she wanted everything he wanted to do to her, and that's why she was so afraid. This was so new to her. She finally grew to realize Sasuke will not use her, but she was so inexperienced and had no idea how to please a man during sex. She's afraid she'd be a big disappointment to him.

_You don't understand…_ She walked over to the tub and turned off the water. It was pretty high up, since neither of the two actually paid attention to the water level. Earlier, when she finally gave in to Sasuke, it felt good; it felt _right. _She was just thinking of every reason for it to be wrong because she was scared of being used for a one night fling, and scared of everything he'd do to her.

"I want you, Sasuke-kun," She whispered softly, regretting all that has happened. She fought him to no end, refusing to be used, refusing to have him treat her like the rest of his sex victims. And it's all so clear now. She's not a sex victim. He wants her so badly. Needs her like no other. And she needs him, too.

Sighing to herself, she dropped the shirt from her arms and faced the door, inhaling a deep breath. She couldn't hide her emotions anymore. It was time to just give in to what he's been trying to get from her, and what she's wanted.

She walked to the door and pushed it open slowly, and saw Sasuke standing by his bedroom door, gazing out at it, his dark, black eyes gazing into the emptiness.

"Sasuke-kun," She called to him, wanted his dark masculine reply. There was need in her voice, a little catch that sent his blood surging hotly. He turned his gaze towards her, but froze when he noticed she still stood there with no top on; which will drive him over the top from the erotic vision. "I want you."

"Don't say things you don't mean." His whole body turned around to face her; the domination side of him ready to be unleashed. His inner beast wanting to be let free. "There is no going back." He gave her a choice of her freedom, because he knew once he had her, he would possess her, take total control of her and completely dominate her and have her in his mercy.

"Come to me, Sasuke." Her voice was so provocative. Tempting him. Testing him. Challenging him. "You did not get this bath ready for no reason. Am I right?"

Her hand went to the fly of her jeans. With infinite slowness she slipped each button from its hole. His breath caught in his throat as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband and inched the denim over her luscious hips.

Sasuke watched in complete fascination as the string lines from her underpants slightly came into view. So hot, so dangerously tempting. And her smile; it was pure seduction.

She was dead serious. Sasuke finally saw it. She meant what she was saying, and he prayed she really did. Because, now there was absolutely no turning back. He knew he had to take her before, but he found it in him to let her go; and now he can't. It's too late.

"I am sorry I hurt you. You were right about me." She glanced away from him. "I was afraid."

Sasuke made his way towards her, never taking his eyes off her simple, yet sexy gesture; the way she was deliberately removing her jeans in the slowest possible way; tormenting him purposely.

"Do not turn away from me." He stopped in front of her and turned her head to face him with two fingers.

"I am not afraid anymore. I just…" She trailed off, embarrassed to finish the rest. "Don't want to disappoint you. I have never done this before. I may not be that… well… impressive. You may grow bored with me."

Sasuke lowered his head, his hot breath against her sensitive ear. She heard him smirk, a dark, devious smirk. "I will not grow bored of you. I will make sure of it." The velvet roughness of his voice felt like a tongue lapping at her sensitized skin. The closeness of his body to hers and the sheer seduction of his captivating voice made her feel shy and fluttered; but she knew there was no turning back. She didn't want too. And she was sure Sasuke would cure her shyness tonight. She was one-hundred percent positive.

"Take me now, Sasuke." She begged him. His hot breath against her starving skin was tormenting her; he was teasing her with his temptation because he knew how badly she desired for him; _craved_ for him. And he planned to make it worth wild.

"Your pants," he whispered roughly. "Remove them."

Her hands gripped his shoulders gentle as she pushed him up, to look her in the eyes. "You take them off." Her smile was way too innocent for Sasuke's liking. Behind that innocent smile of hers was a devious smirk tempted to burst free.

His brows shot up.

"You want them off so badly," She walked over to his bed, purposely swaying her hips with her wholly feminine powers; so womanly. _Woman…_ That's what she was. She was not that little girl from a long time ago. She was all woman. And a sexy one at that. She sat on the bed, her jeans still unzipped and unbuttoned and with an intended childish act, she swung her legs up and down, as if waiting impatiently. "So, you take them off." _Dark challenge._ Her voice was laced with amusement. "They're definitely in the way."

Sasuke's eyes darkened, gazing at her with the gleam of a predator, targeting his victim, his prey; his eyes locked onto what he wants. She interested him, no doubt. When she wasn't shy, she was devious and tempting; teasing him, like no other woman has. No other woman did this when he took them; No. He never actually took them. He just had sex with them. He knew when he took Sakura it will be much more than sex.

"I would like you to keep them in one piece though…" She mumbled, noting the way his hungry gaze glared at her pants, as if they were in the way. "I see the way you are looking at me. If you rip them off me and totally rip them to shreds, which is what I see you were planning to do in your eyes, you are buying me a new pair. Because I cannot leave without pants, you know!"

"That is not a good way to persuade a man _not_ to rip them off of you." _Dark, haunting male amusement._

"Hm," She nodded. "I will keep that in mind the next time I sleep with a man."

It didn't take Sasuke long to react to her comment. She didn't even have time to blink before both his arms were down on the bed, on each side of her body, pinning her down beneath him; trapped in his mercy once again. _Such speed. Dangerous speed. _"Don't forget what I said earlier. For you I will have absolutely no problem killing him. No man will have the right to touch you the way I do, look at you the way I do, and live to tell the tale." The red sharingan eyes swirling at a dangerous level, flames exploding inside him.

To his surprise, all she did was smile up at him; her bright smile gleaming up at him, brushing aside his darkness. "I like the feeling of you wanting me so much." And in reply he just smirked. She was always full of surprises; and that was one of the things he knew he would grow to love about her.

"But Sasuke-kun, remember this," she stated firmly. "Same goes to any other woman you decide you may want to bed with. I may not kill them. But they will be taking frequent trips to the hospital. Every. Last. One of them." After stating that, she just smiled that oh-so innocent smile of hers. Sasuke knew better. That smile only meant she was thinking devious thoughts.

"Now, stop stalling and take my pants off. Or can the great Uchiha not handle such a big task?"

Nothing but a smirk was noted from him. His sexy, smirk, which only meant bad things. "Keep talking high and mighty, Sakura," He leaned down, his lips trailing the smoothness of her soft skin at the cleft of her neck. His soft breath against her was arousing her, and Sasuke felt her tension right away, and was already enjoying it. Her excitement beneath him, just from a simple seduction. "Because it's _you_ who's going to be tormented."

Sakura didn't even have the chance to retort back to him before his lips seized hers, possessed hers. The moment his mouth claimed hers she felt the white streak of fire rushing through her bloodstream. Her body went liquid, boneless, melting instantly into his. Sasuke deepened his kiss, devouring her, his hands claiming her body for his own, not being able to stand the way that she was like a drug to him; so addicting, he couldn't stop.

But he had to find the will to stop; he _had_ to. Why? Because those damn pants had to come off.

Slowly, his head lifted up, his lips still brushing against hers so softly, so simply, yet so seductively. The heat of his breath teasing her, tempting her. She wanted more from him.

She whimpered softly, wanting the feel of those lips against hers once again. Ah… his lips. So sexy, so provocative. His mouth should be outlawed.

Sasuke took matters into his own hands, gripping onto the denim of her waistband tightly. Sakura saw it: the hunger in his starving eyes, the deadly gleam of a predator. He wouldn't dare…

"Sasuke! I said _not_ to─"

With one simple, fluid movement, he ripped the damn denim material off her legs, having them completely rip in half, as if no strength was needed.

"…rip them off."

Her warning was nothing to him. Nothing, or no one, could stop him from what he was going to do to her. No one in the world. His eyes were set on her, locked on her, and if anyone ever tried to stop him while he felt this way, while he was going to make love to her, he knew they would not live; just _knew_ it.

"Sasuke…" Her heart skipped a beat noting the dangerous gleam in his eyes; the way he was now looking at her perfect body, as if he wanted to devour it.

"Less talking." He whispered hoarsely.

Sasuke fastened his mouth to hers, a little out of control, a soft warning growl emanating from deep within his throat as she tried to lift her head. His hand spanned her throat, holding her to him, holding her as if she were a part of him. Holding her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. His other hand skimmed her waist, then stopped to rest there, hot and urgent even though his palm was lying quietly against her skin.

Sakura was so aware of it, aware of how close it was to the most intimate, sensitive parts of her body. She ached for him. My_ God_, she wanted him. She was beyond thinking rationally; she wanted his hand to move. Either direction, it didn't matter.

His mouth was hard and hot, yet velvet soft, demanding her complete surrender. And then his hand did move, finding the soft silk of his blankets she used to cover her breasts to taunt him more, and her breasts spilled free, once again into perfect view. It was such a small thing he did, yet her entire body felt wild and untamed and in need.

She felt the moan rising from deep within her as his hand caressed the full rounded underside of her breast. It amazed her that he could make her feel such intense pleasure when his palm was simply cupping the weight of her breast. Her mouth was open to the invitation of his, her receptive to his every advantage.

When his hand encircled her breast, his palm pushed against her erect nipple, she gasped and pulled her mouth free so that she could taste his skin, so that she was free to do her own exploring.

She could feel his hand shaping her, tracing the curve of her breast, the soft, swelling invitation, her nipple, aching and hard, pushing into his palm.

"Ahhh─Sasuke!"

Sasuke saw the pure aching in her expression. She's never felt this before, never experienced being touched like this, such soft, simple movements; the smallest touch by him makes her want to explode from sheer ecstasy. She was so vulnerable, open for the pleasure he was to give her. It wouldn't be hard. Any touch by_ him_ could make her feel like a volcano of molten heat ready to erupt.

Sakura did not want to take all and give none in return. Sure, she was unfamiliar with this, but she could see it in Sasuke's lustful eyes that any touch from her would send him into an equal erotic ecstasy, just as his does to her. She slid her own hands under his shirt, found his heated skin, the ridge of his defined muscles. He made her feel restless and hot, her body a cauldron of creamy liquid fire.

Sasuke caressed her breast, marveling at the sheer perfection of her body. It was amazing to him, the satin texture of her skin, the silken feel to her hair, the heat rising between them, how small and delicate she felt beneath his own strong body, yet her every muscle was firm and supple.

Her hands were driving him crazy, threatening not only his tenuous control but his very sanity. His body was raging at him, so hard with the need for release that his clothes felt tight and unbearable against his flesh. He now understood all this. All the other women he's had sex with just can't get his body to heat up like the way she was making it. It can't be done, and he doesn't expect it to be.

"Sasuke," She arched her back up slightly, with the way his skillful hands massaged her hot, aching breasts so skillfully. "It's not fair."

"What isn't fair?" His lips found her bare throat, tasting the sweetness of her soft skin.

"I am almost naked," she found it hard to choke her words out, being taken in by his delicate, but tormenting moves. "yet you are fully clothed."

Sakura tugged at his shirt, heedless of the buttons flying in all directions. She needed to burrow as close to him as possible.

Sasuke's body trembled, driven beyond the boundaries of endurance. The feel of her hands on his heated skin only served to arouse him further. His body went rigid as he felt her body slide further down beneath him, and the feel of her lips moved over his chest and began to trace a path down the fine trail by his detailed complex showing muscles.

His hands quickly spanned her waist, bent her backwards so that her breasts rose up to meet his descending mouth. She was luscious, beautiful, everything good and perfect in the world. His mouth was hot and moist, closing around her, all heat and fire so that flames erupted inside of her, inside him, like a firestorm. With each strong pull of his lips as he attacked her luscious skin, sucking, there was an answering rush of hot, creamy liquid as her body called out urgently to his, a rush of swelling heat from his own body.

Sasuke's hands slid down along her waist to the slender curve of her hips, lacing his fingers around the thin string line of her panties and effortlessly ripping those off as well. Sakura couldn't hide the crimson blush that covered her face. Because now she was fully exposed, every last detail of her laid out before Sasuke's deadly hunger.

Her legs were satin smooth, firm to his touch yet so soft as he trailed his fingers back up along the inside of her thighs. He felt her slightly squirm beneath him. _Bingo, he found one of many sensitive spots._ Which Sakura knew could be bad for future references. Because now Sasuke knew one of her many weak, sensitive spots that she could never refuse once he violated her.

His mouth left her breasts just for a moment so that his tongue could trace the tiny indentation of her belly button, then once more returned to the temptation of her full, soft breasts. His hand slipped between her legs to find moist heat.

"Ahh─!" Sakura cried out, a soft, musical note that reached inside his body and ignited a blazing inferno in him that began licking at her skin, his skin, her body, his, their very insides.

Without thought her hands worked at the confines of his trousers, so that he burst free, daring him to stop her. She meant what she said. It was not fair for just one of them to be naked. He was hot and demanding, his body enflamed beyond redemption.

She could feel his hand pushing against her, so that her body felt heavy and unfamiliar, hot and aching with urgent need. She moved her hips, seeking release from the building torment.

Her actions were so unexpected. He never even saw it coming until it was too late. She somehow found the strength to flip positions with him, sitting on top of him, cradling him. He was tormenting her too much, and was unsure if she could take it any longer. Simple, yet tormenting touches.

Her actions earned her a low hiss from the growling Uchiha. But she didn't care. Quickly, she went to work, her mouth not being able to resist the building need growing inside him. She pressed kisses up and down his hardened chest, his annoyance soon replaced with trying to resist the urge to grunt. She gave him soft kisses, hard kisses, bruising kisses, building the suspense up. Her lips made it down to his waistline, where she gripped his member hard and urgently; her actions making him throw his head back.

He grunted, trying to hold in the loud, demanding groan that was so tempted and pushing to burst free. Sakura stroked him softly, brushing his hardening member with her soft thumbs, teasing him, and sending him into an eternal blissful torment.

His fists clutched a bundle of blankets next to him. This was damn torture, and she damn well knew it! "Sakura!" He hissed loudly, threatening her. Yet, she was not fazed, She was enjoying this far too much. _Far too much…_

"Who did you say was going to be tormented?" She lowered her head, continuing to stroke him softly, knowing her soft, yet gentle, moves would be the death of him from her erotic torment. Deviously smirking even more, she lightly blew onto him, her cool breath teasing him further, his hardened member springing up; but she did not engulf him with her soft, moist mouth, because she knew that's what he was waiting for and the wait was driving him to pure madness. Just as she wanted it to.

"I want to hear you say it again, Sasuke-kun." She squeezed him tighter, continuing her blowing torment, the cool breath sending him waves of blissful tormentation. "Who did you say was going to be tormented?"

His eyes flared red for just one second, but that's all the time he needed her to be distracted. And it worked. With great Uchiha speed he gripped onto her shoulders and flung her over him, throwing her onto the bed hard, earning him a slight grunt.

"_You._" His eyes still gazing down upon her with black darkness; Sakura saw it. She knew he wanted revenge. His sinful eyes told it all.

He wasted no time at all. Pinning her below him so she could not go anywhere, Sasuke had the advantage. Just as he wanted. Now, she was in his mercy. God help her.

He brushed against her entrance with his thumb, making an unknown pattern against her; this was just the beginning. He wanted her to squirm now. He wanted her to shake with agony, pleasure, torment, ecstasy. Her back arced up, her breasts thrusted up so high, inviting him to go to them, play with them, her nipples hardening at the thought; they were so alone and needed the attention from him, and as tempted as he was, he knew it would wait, because this, he knew, would drive her over the edge of sanity.

Sasuke's fingers delved deep, testing her readiness, pushing her temperature up another ninety degrees.

"Sasuke─Oooh!" Her fingers clutched the covers on his bed, looking to grab anything at the moment.

Hot cream met his caresses. Her legs squirming around not knowing what to do or how to control themselves. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders, as if thinking the blissful torment would stop─or continue. She hated it, yet loved it. Her nails raked against his broad back. Her breath came in convulsive gasps.

"Oh _God!_" She screamed out. Two of his fingers were slowly stroking inside her burning core, the slowness of his movements so tormenting, but it's time to pick the pace up. He pumped more violently, at a faster pace in and out of her core. Her legs were shaking violently now, the torment so bad, so good, she was unsure.

"Please! Sasuke─!" She was unsure of what she was begging him to do; her gasps became more erotic and louder with every thrust of his tormenting fingers.

"Please what, Sakura?" _Dark, masculine amusement._ "More?"

He added another finger, delved it inside her, testing her limits. Who cares if she had any? Lazily, he made small circular movements inside her, while continuing to pump faster and faster.

"Ooooh! Sasuke! Please! Ahhh─!" Her head was thrown back, her back arched to its limit. Her hands released him, looking for something to clutch on to tightly. So blissful, so tormenting.

She was now crying out in sheer ecstasy. Waves of urgency spreading through her. She tried so hard to escape her exotic torment; she tried vainly. But Sasuke held her in a terrifying thrall. His cold eyes and heated sensuality sent shivers of danger, of desire down her slender spine. The pleasure was eating her alive; so blissful, so exotic.

Sasuke stopped the thrusting and pulled his dripping fingers out of her. "What of this, Sakura?" With cruel intentions he lowered his head, kissing lightly, teasingly, just above her entrance.

"Oh no…!!" Wild shrieks were heard from her. Louder and louder each time. She couldn't control herself any longer. She started letting out loud, exotic moans, screaming his name in ecstatic ecstasy. "Ohhh Sasuke─!"

He flicked at her entrance lightly with his tongue. Such a simple movement was making her scream. "I am not done yet." Another smirk was noted from him as he started attacking her wet entrance with violent strokes of his tongue, using it to his advantage to really torment her.

She started bucking her hips without any intentions of doing so. "Sa..Sasuke!" She screamed out his name; it sounded so good. While she screamed out to him, her gasps becoming more convulsive, he continued his assault inside her.

His tongue lightly flicked at her clit and it couldn't be helped that he legs started violently shaking once again, aching his tempting touch. He forcefully plunged his tongue into her, giving her the ultimate tongue job repeatedly, over and over.

She was so sweet, so addicting, so exotic and _his._ He didn't want to stop. He wanted to forever torment her like this. With her in his complete mercy, trying so desperately to escape, when she can't, having her scream his name out in sheer pleasure. It was so damn addicting. And she loved every minute of it as well.

"Are you enjoying this?" His tongue lapped at her more, sucking up her wet fluids. The rush of pleasure pounding into her very being was out of control. She never knew she could feel this way. Never. She felt like she was melting into Sasuke's dark desires.

"Sasuke-kun!!" She gripped his hair tightly, rocking her hips with the rhythm of his violent tongue assaults.

"You're stuck, aren't you?" Sasuke was tempting her, arousing her. She was on the verge of exploding.

"You can't escape, can you?"

"Oooh, Sasuke!" Her pants became heavier, groaning with ecstatic pleasure. She didn't know that was even possible. "Please─! Stop!"

He enjoyed her begs of mercy. They were temptation at its finest. "You want me to stop, Sakura?" He was using his tongue, his teeth, to continue his pleasurable assault on her. He was still working on her clit with his firm tongue, so fired up by her screams.

Her body was so hot, on fire, burning up, filled with need, sweaty, and dripping with sex.

Sasuke pulled out, licking off the wet fluids over his mouth, his lips kissing around her entrance, over her inner thighs, taking in the sweet, satin smoothness of her skin.

"You are ready for me, Sakura." His voice was raw and hoarse as his mouth couldn't take the isolation from her breasts any longer and went back to them, with its aching demand. His teeth were gently stroking her tender skin, his tongue easing the slight ache.

His fingers were stroking her rhythmically, his mouth pulling at her, his teeth an erotic teasing that made her so wild and uninhibited she was moving urgently against his hand.

Sasuke's teeth moved along the curve of her breast, his tongue lapping gently in the deep valley between her breasts. He shifted his position up a little more so that Sakura's full body was trapped beneath his own.

Sakura's breath escaped in a long gasp as his massive frame descended on hers, skin to skin, as she felt the hard length in him, and the long, hot, thick length of his member pressing aggressively against her thigh. Her heart seemed to stop beating. Fear or anticipation, excitement or apprehension, desire or impatience─she had no idea what she was really feeling. Everything all at once.

Sasuke's knee nudged between her legs so that he could press his sensitive velvet tip against her heated, moist entrance. At once her body bathed his with hot cream, sending down waves of hard, painful need and urgency through him. His mouth captured hers, and he eased a little deeper inside of her.

His breath slammed out of his lungs. She was so tight, a sheath of fiery velvet gripping him, taking him into her body. The feeling was so close to ecstasy, he had to clench his teeth, to use every ounce of control to force himself to go slowly, to allow her body time to adjust to the invasion of his.

Because he knew from the moment he even hinted sex that she was a virgin.

Sakura moved her hips restlessly, mindlessly, needing all of him, wanting so much more. She wanted all of him. But, once there was pain and she gasped and went rigid.

She inhaled deep, afraid to move, to feel the pain any longer. "No more…" Her whisper was low.

Sasuke became perfectly still, not withdrawing, holding her close to him, his arms strong bands of protection. He framed her face with his hands, his dark, merciless black eyes burning as he gazed at her, so intense, so mesmerizing, she couldn't look away. "Look at me. Do not look away."

She felt the panic welding up inside her, afraid to go any further. "You are too big, Sasuke-kun," her cheeks were fluttering red, burning her face up. "We do not fit together." Sakura wanted to pull her gaze away from the heat of his, but she was drowning in his naked hunger. "Sasuke…" She just said his name, a whisper of sound, a blend of fear and aching desire.

"Accept me, Sakura." Sasuke bent to kiss the corner of her mouth. "Accept what you want." His mouth moved down her chin to her throat. Her heavy, fast beating pulse called the wildness deep within him. Teeth scraped a path along her throat to the swell of her breast, stopping to rest over her racing heart.

"Sakura… Relax. For me." The words were so hypnotic, his voice so beautiful and husky with desire. His black eyes met hers, a blaze of searing heat, and then he gathered her hips into his hands. His body surged forward, one powerful stroke, making her cry out with the exquisite fire of pleasure, tears glistening in her eyes like jewels.

He filled her completely. Filled her lonely life with thoughts of him, of how she would look forward to coming home… for him.

_Powerful thrusts!_ His body withdrew and thrust a second time.

The intensity of his feelings, the burning pleasure he was experiencing were there for her to share, just as he could feel the all-consuming heatness of her own body, reveling in his possession.

He began to move, surging into her with sure, hard strokes that seemed to build in intensity, causing a fiery friction between them, so hot they were consumed with flames.

"Saaaasuke! Oh _God! More!_" She managed to moan out with all the strength she had.

Sakura clung to him, her safe anchor, as he continued to surge more and more, to a place of such ecstasy she wasn't certain she could stand it.

His mouth fed at her, his hips drove into her, a frenzy of lust and love, possession and craving.

_Love…_

Could it really be that simple? _Love…_ He liked the sound of that. It just made no sense. The dangerous urge to possess her for all time was so demanding.

_Love…_ Is that really what it was?

His possessive surging went on and on until her own body seemed to belong to him rather than her, until she heard herself give a soft cry of sheer shock as her body seemed to fragment into a thousand pieces, to shatter, as wave after wave of fire rocked her, convulsing her muscles so that she tightened around him even more, gripping and demanding.

Sasuke swept his tongue over the curve of her breast, the small, gentle movement so provocative and teasing to her. "I need you." He whispered, his voice erotic and hoarse with his husky, dark demand.

She knew what he craved. What his body longed for. _Her._ It was almost too much, the hard thrust of his hips, driving him so fiercely into her.

"Ahhh─!!" Her erotic moans made him want to thrust harder. With each hard stroke he was delving deeper and deeper into her body, as if showing her no other man could _ever_ think to give her the pleasure, the sex, the intensity that he gives her. She knew it was happening, and felt helpless to resist, unable to deny him anything. Her tongue tasted his damp skin, swirled over his heavy muscles guarding his heart. She felt his instant response, his body, buried within her tight sheath swelling, hardening even more, the leap of his heart beneath her seeking mouth.

Sasuke gripped her slender hips, crushing her to him, his body so hot and hard and slick with her fiery cream that he was drowning in pure, scorching heat. He could feel her surrounding him, tight velvet fire, a steamy torrid passion beyond anything he had ever conceived he could feel.

Her sheath tightened, and gripped him, milking intensely so that he erupted into a torrent of passion, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

"I want you, Sasuke-kun. I want you so damn bad!" She was breathing compulsive gasps while finding it in her to choke her words out. All around him her body was fiery hot and tight, rocking with its own response to the deep fever raging between them.

Sasuke held her tightly, his face as harsh and relentless as time itself. "You can't think of leaving now. I won't let you go. You're fully _mine_ to claim now. You must know that."

Sakura was too stunned by the fire in her body, by his addicting taste, by the little erotic aftershocks in her sheath that made her body refuse to release his, to reply. It felt so perfect, so right, with Sasuke buried deep within her.

She reached up, touched his mouth with a trembling fingertip, and traced his lips. She could drown in his dark, black eyes; she always could, even years ago. "I had no idea we would be like this. That this… would ever happen between us." Her voice was so soft, so beautiful.

Sasuke lowered his head, brushing the swell of her hot, aching breast. "I _need_ you, Sakura. I find you irresistible." So dark and captivating his voice was; no emotion, but she knew it was there.

A soft smile curved her mouth. "Remember that when I do something you don't particularly like, and get angry with me." She was shocked at her abandoned behavior, deliberately tightening her muscles so that she was tormenting him, teasing him, her body already slick with their combined liquid heat and the faint stain of innocence. "Sasuke, I know you. I know you well. You are the type that objects to everything if it is not suiting to you."

His brows shot up. Her body was doing tormenting, yet delicious things to his. "Then don't do anything that is not suiting to me." He kissed the corner of her mouth, then found the fullness of her breast. He could stay in this position for eternity. The feel of her was so exquisite, so perfect, like her body was created just for his pleasure and for his touch. _Just his._

"You know that's not going to happen." She assured him that.

His brows narrowed with dark satisfaction. "Is that so?" He pulled himself out of her, using the velvet tip of his masculine member to slowly, and slightly brush over her dripping wet entrance, taunting her with his dark temptation. And the softest movement was tormenting her.

"Oooh!" She moaned out from his soft, blissful touch. "Sasuke-kun!" She bit her lip, to refrain from another scream. She did not want to give him more satisfaction.

His tip just slightly sunk in, not all the way, but enough to tempt her and drive her on the verge of sanity. "This isn't fair!" She screamed out from his punishing torment. She tried to turn her body to the side, which would pull him out of her, but his hands pulled away from the touch of her full blossomed breasts and pinned her sides down, beneath his mercy.

Sasuke wanted to lose himself in Sakura's body. He needed to burrow deep into her, to bathe himself in her pureness, so he wouldn't feel so isolated for once. His tongue lapped at her nipple, part playfully, part possessive. Her body was his to explore, to arouse, to satisfy, to complete.

He let go of her sides to explore her starving body again. He couldn't resist. His hands could not be apart from her luscious flesh.

Sasuke was driving her crazy with his lazy, slow handed exploration. His palm was moving deliberately over every inch of her body, finding every curve, memorizing every hollow.

Sakura was already restless again, but when she would have caught his hips with demanding hands, he shook his head, his movements completely enflaming her.

"I want to know every inch of you, Sakura," he whispered, completely sliding his thick heat out of her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's green orbs censured him, her slender hips moving on the quilt beneath him, determined to entice him back to her. Just the feel of him, hard and hot, against her thigh was erotic. _She wanted him so damn bad._

His hands simply caught at her and turned her over so that his lips could follow the flawless curve of her back. He took his time, kissing the nape of her neck, her shoulders, kissing his way down her spine. All the while his thighs trapped her beneath him, his body swelling, pushing against her buttocks, the tip of him so hot she was squirming against him, needing him, and not this ecstatic needing torment.

Sasuke was determined not to allow anything to shatter his tenuous control. He would know her body as well as his own, know every secret point that could arouse her, every curve and hollow that ached for his touch.

His teeth found the rounded muscles of her buttocks, felt her jump beneath his caressing hands. His palm beneath her found her moist invitation, so hot with urgent need he smiled, satisfied with the knowledge he has gained about her. This will be great for future references when he goes to possess her again… and again… and again. This time, he'll know where to really assault her.

He caught her hips and surged forward, penetrating deeply, burying himself in that tight, wet, velvet-soft sheath that fit him so perfectly, so uniquely.

"Again, Sasuke-kun! Please─" She was already lost in a world of desire and pleasure.

The feel of it was unlike anything he has ever experienced with all the others he has taken. He found his hand moving over her beautiful body, cupping her breasts, caressing her bottom, his mouth tasting her back. His goal before was to assault her in every possible revealing spot to learn about her; her likes─things that aroused her, her dislikes─methods that did not work as well on her. He is proud to say he has gained that information.

Her long pink hair cascaded in waves to pool on the silk blankets around her, and it was a sight for sore eyes, one he will never forget, and enjoy seeing…_every single night…_

And then the fire took hold, so hot, so fast, he found himself gripping her hips and plunging into her, harder and faster and deeper until the fiery friction was poised on the knife edge between pleasure and pain. Her body wound tighter and tighter, and she cried out to him for release.

"Pleeeease─" she gasped. "Sasuke!"

He wanted to stay, poised forever on that edge, her soft body burning with his, sharing the ecstasy. He had hard, savage demands that erupted to the surface, and he bent over her smaller body, completely dominant, his teeth scraped at her shoulder, and he purposely pinned her into submission below him.

Sakura lost her train of thoughts as Sasuke's body swelled even more into hers, so thick and hard he was driving out all sanity.

Abruptly he pulled out and with nothing but ruthlessness he flipped her over, to have her naked front gleam in these starving eyes of his. She was so hot, so sweaty, it matched his wet body. Her breaths were deep pants, and the fact that he was the cause excited him to his limit.

His thumb gently brushed over her nipple, getting an erect, harden reaction, having them blossom into hard peaks. He leans forward, pressing soft kisses all over her full breasts, following the trail of flesh down to her waistline again. He lifted his head up, but once more brought it down kissing the indentation of her bellybutton, against her flat stomach.

His hand brushed against the curls between her legs and he noticed the glitters that filled her curls; the fluids that spilled out. Hot moist from his touch. His bent his head down again trailing his tongue around the insides of her thighs.

Moans, groans, and screeches all escaped from her lips. The tormenting continues. She was weak when it came to that area and she knew that's why Sasuke was down there. For one last tease his tongue flicked directly inside her entrance, so slow and tormenting, giving him the reaction from her he wanted.

"Nooo! Sasuke-kun─Oh _God! Oh God!_"

Her reaction and cry out was flaming him up, he couldn't help but do it again. His tongue flicked directly inside her entrance once again, purposely slowly; her legs were violently shaking again, her body hot, fiery and out of control. Hot cream spilled out again, her hot, moist fluids on him. He just licked it away, and lifted his head.

Sakura finally noticed that he, as well, was panting.

Sasuke would have collapsed on top of her, but he was far to conscious as to how small and fragile she was compared to his large, masculine body. He rolled to one side, taking her with him, because her touch was still a necessity to him.

Sakura now knew one thing: Sasuke Uchiha had some sort of domination over her body, _over her_. She could not leave him. She never could. She didn't want to anyways. After what they shared, it would break her if he ever said this was a one night fling. Just _break_ her.

She felt so tired, so exhausted from everything. She should have known Sasuke would be _great_. The way he tormented her so. But, it was late at night, and she was so damn tired. All she wanted to do was sleep. And sadly, she had to meet with Lady Tsunade tomorrow. What a way to ruin everything. With Sasuke's strong arms around her though, she felt safe, she felt comfortable, like this was right. The need in her was still there, but being in his arms cured everything.

Her eyes shut, wanting to sleep so bad. Was she really going to sleep here? Really stay here with him? Just so suddenly? She did not see this as a fling, but to just sleep with him and move in with him… seems so sudden. She didn't let the thought bother her anymore. She just wanted to desperately sleep. Exhaustion engulfed her.

Sasuke couldn't let go of her. He saw her drowsiness, and her desperation to sleep. She would not go back home to sleep. She would stay here. He wouldn't let her leave. He, too, was tired. But there was something both of them forgot.

"Sakura," he interrupted her attempt to sleep.

"Hm?" She replied lazily, her eyes still staying shut.

"We have yet to bathe. You needed one for tomorrow."

"…" She grunted, not wanting to move at all. She totally forgot about the bath that she needed to take. She couldn't take one tomorrow morning because she knew she would not have the time, and getting up earlier was not something she intended on doing. "I guess I'll go take a quick one." She muttered with annoyance. This was such a burden to her right now. As she tried to get up, Sasuke's hold on her tightened.

She was surprised when she heard his low, menacing growl. "_We_ will go take one, as planned."

"Sasuke, I can't. I need to sleep and I have to get up early to give Lady Tsunade her reports tomorrow."

"You mean the ones you lost?"

"…!!"

_Damnit._

_Damnit._

_Damnit._

She gasped, completely forgetting about the reports that were in her care, and the ones she so clumsily lost. "Yeah… those." She buried her face into Sasuke's chest, disbelieving how fast a perfect night could be ruined.

"I'll go put new water in. Then we'll go take a bath, and then we can sleep."

She sighed, giving in to his demands. As always, what Uchiha's want, Uchiha's get. "Fine. But just a quick bath. No fooling around, got it?" She accused him. She knew him all too well. Like _hell_ he would get in a bath with her and not try and do _something._

_Dark, masculine smirk._ "If you say so." His smile was far too innocent.

Sakura can sadly say she saw his lie.

-

-

-

**A/N;** End of chapter 3! This was so long. Like the longest chapter I have _ever_ typed in my entire fanfiction writing life. And probably the longest chapter I will ever type out.

Exciting news: The mature content just keeps coming. Next chapter is majorly rated "M" just like this chapter. And hopefully since summer is here I can post faster! School is out. :D

Hope you really liked!

Review please! Reviews inspire great authors to post the next chapter! :D (Although I wouldn't claim me as a great author... xD I just kinda do a little writing here and there cause I like it) Still, review please! I always get overly happy seeing people's feedback. :D


	4. DON'T KILL ME D:

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME XD**

**I promise a chapter will be out relevantly soon.**

* * *

**Edited//** Thanks for the Private Mesages! I got a good amount from people who said they'd help my desperation. (: I think I am good for now with beta readers for "Craved." You can still add me on Skype and/or MSN and feel free to chat. I am on them a good amount. xD

Although I may need a beta reader or two for "Captive" if anyone here has read that story yet and would be willing to help out?... D:

* * *

**Previously posted; -** I will keep this up until I post a new "actual" chapter. Chapter 4 of Craved. Which will be posted within a few days. (:

Before you hate me for not having a chapter, please bear with me and read this small message. I promise you won't be as annoyed when you get done reading the next statement.

I have the chapter close to being done. Finally. But, I know there are grammar mistakes, or different tone/word choices I could use to make it better.

And I can't read the story after I type it 'cause then I scan and miss all the errors. XD

So, this author's note was to ask for someone to help me with my editing. 3:

Like a beta reader. D:

Yet, I find all that to be time consuming… you know, to go and look up a beta reader, send it over fanfiction, blahblahblah. So, what I was asking was for someone who has MSN or Skype (I have AIM, but I barely go on it 3:) and we can go on there, and help post the next chapter.

You even get to read the chapter before it's posted. :D

I guess you can say I am desperate right now. xD I always post the story and then check for grammar errors later, but I don't want to do that anymore.

And I am almost ready to post this chapter (just got to make the ending), I just need one or two people to pre-read it for me and help me make it better. (:

Yes, because I suck. XD

So, if it isn't a problem for anyone, please send me a private message if you have MSN or Skype. 8D

Or… if you want to talk to me over MSN or Skype for the heck of it, feel free to add me. My MSN and Skype are on my homepage.

I know this is the unprofessional way to ask for an editor. But I don't care. I start my own trends. 8D

**Please do not review this chapter.**

Ok, that's all. New chapter really soon hopefully. It's almost finished. Just got to … well actually finish it and then proof read.

AH, I hope someone or two don't mind helping me. Like I said, I prefer if it's over MSN or Skype, 'cause that's SOO much easier. Just send a private message (if you wish to help my terrible grammar. Lol) saying you'll help and with your MSN and/or Skype. Thanks so much. (:

I hope this isn't sounding too pushy... I, for some reason, find it easier over MSN or Skype. That's all. o3o

Sorry to disappoint you all again with these annoying authors notes. I hate them, too. But, they can be important to help understand why we don't update or… a pathetic way to get a proof reader. xD....

* * *

**Again, thanks to those who PMed me. I was deseprate. I do not need anymore Proof Readers for Craved. Thanks for all the great offers. **

**"Captive" is a different matter though... D:**


End file.
